The Spirits In Nuptial Doom
by SuperWolfieStar
Summary: Welcome curious friends, to their story, the three descendants of the Ghost brides. They have been selected to go to have to Auradon Prep by King Ben. But thing are not always as they imagined to the new students. What are they trying to hides? What are their backstories? What secrets behind their ghostly friends? It's time for their tale to begin. Warning: Rated will be change
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, welcome to "the spirits in nuptial doom", this story is about three ghost of descendants of the Ghost brides(the ghosts bride are from Disneyland California Haunted Mansion, Disney Tokyo Haunted Mansion, and Disneyland Paris Phantom.) here are the cast I pick to Portrayers as and including the ghost brides.**

 **Connie Hatchway(Portrayers by Sierra McCormick)**

 **Daughter of Constance Hatchaway(Disneyland Haunted and Portrayers by Taylor Swift)**

 **Emilia de Claire(Portrayers by G Hannelius)**

 **Daughter of Emily de Claire(the heart beating bride and from Disney Haunted Mansion in Tokyo and Portrayers by Jessica Capshaw)**

 **Melchior Ravenswood(Portrayers by Bradley Steven Perry)**

 **Son of Melanie Ravenswood(Disneyland Paris' Phantom Manor and Portrayers by Emmy Rossum)**

 **Anyway I do not own everyone, except my Oc, their belong to their owner, now onto the story:**

* * *

When hinges creak in doorless chambers, and strange and frightening sounds echo through the halls. Whenever candlelights flicker where the air is deathly still — that is the time when ghosts are present, practicing their terror with ghoulish delight... this is our story

Welcome, foolish mortals, to our happy hunt story, I am Connie Hatchway, daughter of Constance Hatchaway, the black widow bride.

I'm Emilia de Claire, daughter of Emily de Claire, and the heart-beating bride.

And I'm Melchior, son of Melanie Ravenswood, the broken-yet-faithful heart bride.

and we are your host... your ghost host.

Come, let us continue our tour. There is much to see, so look alive, and stay together. We hate to lose you… so soon.

Also, there's no turning back now. Our story begins here in this United States of Auradon, where you see our humble mansion as they appeared in their corruptible, mortal state.

"Connie Hatchway!"

A blond girl with blue eyes growl as she walk down the stair, wearing a white shirt with puffy lace sleeves, a black wrap around her waist, brown boot, and a long green skirt.

"What it is mother?" she annoyed. Connie Hatchway, her mother was Constance Hatchway, she slip some tea and put it down as a maid took a tea and walk alway.

"You. Walk with me. See, I'm just, just trying to teach you the thing that really counts...how to be me."

"I know that. And I'll do better."

"Oh, theres news! I have received a letter from king Ben of Auradon. You have been chosen to go to a different school with your cousin, and Melanie Ravenswood son, you all going to school... Auradon Prep. "

"What? I'm not going to some boarding school filled to the brim with prissy pink annoying princesses!" Connie sore. "So yeah, mom I'm not going."

"Oh, you're thinking small, my ghostly. It's all about world domination. Connie... You will go. You will find fairy godmother and you will bring back the magic wand. Easy peasy. And beside, we all now being a mortal again, but at night, we became ghost again."

"What's in it for me?" Connie ask her mother.

"Matching thrones. You-and-our crowns.!" She laugh. Connie roll her eyes.

"It's all about you, baby. Do you enjoy all the money and some expensive stuffs we have, included the mansion?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, who doesn't…"

"Well, then get me the wand and you and I can see all that and so much more. And with that wand and madame Leota spell book, I will be able to bond both good and evil to my will! And if you refuse, you're grounded for the rest of your lives, missy."

"What...mom..." Constance pretends squishing Connie's lips to make her stop complaining "Fine. Whatever."

"Goodie! Now go pack your suitcases! The limbo will be here in any hours so you better start packing! The future of the free world rests on your shoulders. Don't blow it. Connie!"

* * *

In the house of the Gracey Manor, a young beautiful girl was handed embroidered.

"Lady Emilia, your mother wanted to see you in the library," the servant told to a young teenage girl, who wearing a puffy dress with puffy sleeves flora pink roses and pink Mary Jane shoes. She was handed embroidery with a picture of the raven. "Oh! Of course! thank you for forming Ezra" she put her stuff in the basket and turn her head to her nanny, "please watch over my knitting while I was with my mother Emma," her nanny nodded as Emilia was escorted by Ezra and head to the library.

She enter the library of the Gracey Manor, the library is large and grand, decorated with taxidermy animals and artifacts from exotic locations. It incorporates elements from the Music Room and Conservatory. She curtsy as the door behind her close, "you wish to see me mother?" Emilia spoken to her mother.

"Yes my dear daughter, please have a seat," Emily said as Emilia took a seat in the vintage sofa. "I have received a letter from King Ben," the heart-beating bride said. "Oh, what it say?" Emilia ask.

"It said that you have been chosen to go to school call Auradon Prep."

"Auradon Prep you say?"

"Yes my dear child, you are going because you need to experience with human around your age and get some education. And since we all now being a human again, but at night, we became ghost again. I hate seeing you alone in the Manor, did you understand my dear?"

"Yes mother, I do understand, perhaps I do need to experience in the outside world and meet some new people and learn more about it." Emilia smile. "Excellent, oh! And one more things, King Ben have also chosen your cousin, Connie Hatchway and miss Ravenswood son, Melchior. They're also chosen by the king and is going coming too. You better start packing my dear, and Emma is also helping packing. The limbo is coming in a few hours."

* * *

In a old Victorian Manor, on the Boot Hill, a young man playing a piano with his pet raven on the old coat hanger and writing a piano music on his note. "Melchior," a voice was heard echo in the hallway. Melchior stop playing a piano and turn around, he saw his mother, Melanie Ravenswood.

"Yes mother?" he ask. "Melchior, I have received a letter from King Ben, he had chose you, Miss Connie Hatchway, and Miss Emilia de Claire to go to Auradon Prep. And I accepted it, you need to get some education, experienced in the real world, and learn new thing. The Phantom may has sent to the Isle of the lost but the we cannot break his spell. Lucky, Madame Leota have put a spell to each Mansions, that was haunt by the ghosts. We are now mortals now, but at night, we will be turn back into a ghosts."

"Yes mother, we are now mortal, but even at night, we will be a ghost again. But I think I will go, are you sure you will be fine here? I-I will stay here." said Melchior.

"Don't worry Melchior, I'll be fine, I'm promise. You better go pack your suitcases, the limbo will take you to Auradon Prep. in two hours. So you better start packing right now." Melchior nodded as he and his pet raven bird went upstairs to his room and pack his stuff.

* * *

In the front entrance of the Auradon Prep, everyone was here to welcome the GK's(ghost kids case you wondering). As the limo made its way to Auradon Prep, the students were putting the finishing touches to their welcome party.

"Ok, we have all the banners up and all the streamers are in place. Is all the band here?" Jane asked as she hurriedly walked around the front garden of the school.

"Jane, relax. It's not like the world's gonna explode if everything isn't perfect." Mal told her. Everything is set and ready for the new transfers students, the decorations have been put up, the foods is set, and everything is ready, and just in time the limbo have arrive and stop in front of them along with a lot of carriages behind them.

The driver open a door and Melchior, wearing a white shirt, white vest, white bow, black jacket, white breeches, black top hat in his left hand, white opera gloves, and black shoes. He step out the limbo and put his top hat on and he took a young lady hand.

She wore a dress and the fabric is Pink Moire Bengaline. Self piping around the sleeves, neckline and bottom of the top. Bodice is boned and fully lined. Lace up on the back. And includes modesty panel. And a gorgeous off white moire bonnet with lace and flowers. In her hand was a dusty rose pink hand crochet drawstring reticule purse with Pearls and Rose. She also have a light pink cape cloak on her shoulders. A white handmade gloves pearls.

A man took another girl hand as she step out the limbo. A girl who is wearing a top which is made in "English Green" with burgundy dots jacquard fabric. It is lined, closed with buttons and a brooch, garnished with burgundy soutache trim and tassels at back. The skirt is "Green Sage" light taffeta, closed at back with adjustable hook eye and garnished at bottom with burgundy grosgrain ribbon. A green velvet cape cloak, black handmade gloves pearls, in her hand was to appear to be a axe!

"I'm glad you all could come, Connie Hatchway, Emilia de Claire, and Melchior Ravenswood. Auradon Prep welcomes to you for this semester. I hope you three will enjoy your time here." Ben smiled. Connie smirk at Ben, "Thank you for your invited for me, may I said you are quite charming". She gripped at her axe only to have Fairy Godmother clear her throat. "I'm going to need to take that." A growl escaped her lips as she kept her axe close to her.

"Um, King Ben, you'll have to tell her that Connie can keep her axe, if you took her axe, she might goes range like your dad, please?" Emilia plead as Ben felt his palms sweat before nodding his head.

"That was part of the deal Fairy Godmother. As long as Connie does not use it as a weapon. She can keep it." Fairy Godmother wanted to protest but decided against it.

"So.. how about I show you three to your dorms?" Ben smiled, if Ben smiled anymore Connie was sure she was going to wipe that smile off of his head. And Emilia will make sure that her cousin wouldn't get into trouble or do anything stupid. And Melchior just want to everything to to be fine.

* * *

 **And that was Chapter one. I hope you guys enjoyed it, and just I was too excited to post it and I wanted to see what you guys thought about it. And see you all in the next chapter bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, I hope you enjoy the previously chapter of "the spirits in nuptial doom". Anyway I don't own them and they are belong to Disney except my OC's. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story and see you all in the next chapter. ;)**

"And this is your room you girls are staying." Jane said as she open a door. Connie Hatchway and Emilia de Claire enter the room. "Wow. This place is so amaz..." Emilia smile as Connie disturbed her. "Gross." Connie disgusts as Emilia look at her as she sight. "Connie, please be polite, they try to make us feel welcome, show them respect please?"

"Fine whatever." The men carry one trunks in their rooms. Jane eyes wide open as she saw about five trunks and luggage's. "Aah, there you are my little vampire teddy!" Jane scream as she saw Connie a creepy doll and it is a vampire-like teddy bear with a big open red mouth grin and mouse ears. "Look at him, isn't he adorable?" Connie ask as Jane step back as she stare a creepy doll.

"Connie, quit scary her! So sorry about my cousin, she can be a little... Well... Connie." Jane blink her eyes as she left their room. "Connie, put that vampire teddy alway!" Connie childish stick her tongue at her as she put it in corner where the lamp is. "I will go to cafeteria because I am so hungry from that long trip." Connie left the room leaving her vampire teddy and Emilia alone.

"Sometime, I wonder why she so crazy like her mother," she questioned as Vampire teddy nodded too. "Next time, be polite to other or there wouldn't be some treat to you! Got it?"

"And here is your room Melchior Ravenswood," Ben said as Melchior shake his hand. "Thank you your majesty, I hope we're going to be good friend," he smile as he told the men to bring his belong here. Ben step aside as he saw more of trunks came into the room. "Raven! What the name of Heaven are you doing here!" Melchior shout at his raven pet who was hiding in trunk. "You cannot come to me at Auradon Prep!"

"It okay! Your pet raven is welcome at Auradon too. Carlos also have a dog name dude, we let him and I can also let you keep your raven here Melchior." Ben said. "Thank you King Ben for your loyalty. Is there a piano here? I want to practice my piano lesson."

"In the back entrance of the building which it where the courtyard is, I can show you where it is." Melchior raven sat on his master shoulder as Melchior Follow Ben to where the piano is.

"Hey!" Evie enter the room, Connie was cleaning her axes while Emilia was handed embroidery with a picture of the pink and white roses. "Evie, how are you!" Emilia greet her as she put her handed embroidery down.

"Greet! And I make some cloth for you!" Evie pull a cloth hanger with wheels on it with lot of cloth. "Evie, how generosity of you, thank you so much!" Emilia smile as she look through the cloth. "Oh! These look beautiful! I can wait to try it on!" Emilia head to the bathroom. She came out wearing a white pink cherry blossom floral flare midi skirt pleated skirt, features a pretty floral fabric and is pleated.

Emilia look at herself in the mirror. "Evie! It look so beautiful! I love it!" Emilia hug her. "You're welcome! Oh and Connie! I make a dress just to fit your personality and everything!" Evie give her a dress and the shoes as Connie head to the bathroom.

Connie wear a midi green skirt, black high heels, steve madden, Giovanna patent black leather heel and leather jacket. "Wow Connie, it look incredible! It fit your personality!" Emilia squeezed her cousin shoulder. Connie smile a bit. "Yeah, I so happy that us cousin are getting along!" Emilia squeal. Connie fake smile as she remembers that her mother told her to get a fairy godmother wand so she and her can rule Auradon together.

Later in the exit entrance lobby, Melchior Ravenswood is playing a piano while writing a music note. His pet raven is sitting on a coat hanger, sleeping. Melchior was worry of how his mother doing in the Manor. She know that her groom was murder by the phantom. And the spell was still upon the house.

He play a few key on the piano. He play a version of the music box they had back in his Manor.

"What a beautiful song," he look up and saw a girl behind him. "Thank you, and who are you may I ask?" He politely ask. "Princess Audrey, I'm a daughter my mom, Aurora, also know as Sleeping Beauty."

"It's very nice to meet you your majesty, I'm Melchior Ravenswood, son of Melanie Ravenswood." Melchior smile. "Tell me, are single?" Audrey ask.

"Pardon?" Melchior raises his eye brows.

"Are you single? Are you in relationship with some girl?" Audrey question him as Melchior look so uncomfortable. "I-I'm don't know what that mean but I am in a relationship with Emilia de Claire, daughter of Emily de Claire, the heart-beating bride."

"Well, dump her and be my boyfriend." Audrey smile. "Madam, I'm afraid not and you are making me uncomfortable. Please excuse me, I off to go to my room, come on raven, let go." He pick up his stuffs as his raven wake up and went to his master shoulder. Yet, frustrated look on her face. She shook her head, huffed, "you will be mine Melchior Ravenswood! You heard me!? You will be mine!!!" and Audrey turned to walk away.

"Goodness, that girl must be crazy," he whispered to his pet as the raven nodded his head agree.

Later, before the sun getting down. Melchior head to the girl room, Connie and Emilia was there waiting for him. "Ok girls, we all know what going to happen at sunset right?" Melchior ask as he enter the room and close the door.

"Yes, we all know what going to happen to us as the sun down." Emilia replied. "But remember, we cannot tell everyone about our secret."

So then, the sun setting down and all of the smoke around them and suddenly they're turn into a ghosts. Just what Madame Leota did, she have put a spell to each Mansions, that was haunt by the ghosts. At days times, they are turn into a mortal now, but at each night, they will be turn back into a ghosts. They have to keep their secrets to other in Auradon Prep.

 **And that was Chapter two. I hope you guys enjoyed it, and I just wanted to see what you guys thought about it.**

 **Anyway, please, review are the best form of motivation! Let me know what you think and see you all for the next chapter. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone, I hope you enjoy the previously chapter of "the spirits in nuptial doom". Anyway I don't own them and they are belong to Disney except my OC's. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story and see you all in the next chapter. ;)**

"So, What class you going?" Connie ask her cousin, they are wearing the same cloth that Evie made.

Emilia was wearing a white pink cherry blossom floral flare midi skirt pleated skirt, features a pretty floral fabric and is pleated, a flat golden ballet flat, and a pink headband, and a pink lip gloss.

Connie wear a midi green skirt, black high heels, steve madden, Giovanna patent black leather heel and leather jacket, and red lip gloss.

"Oh I'm going to the proper class," Emilia said as she look at her schedule. Her teacher was Mrs. Leah. "And my teacher is Mrs. Leah." Emilia said as she look up at her. "And you?"

"Going to the same class where you at, Mrs. Leah." Connie said as the girls saw Melchior with his new outfit instead of his regular cloth. He was wearing a white shirt, dark blue vest, black tie, dark blue pant, and dark blue jacket, a watch on his left wrist. "Wow, look at you, did Evie made it for you?" Connie ask as Melchior Ravenswood nodded his head. "Yah, she came into my room yesterday. And she made this for me. And I kinda like it." Melchior said as they began to walk down the hall like the catwalk as everyone in the school stare at them.

"They're staring at us," Emilia whispered to them. "Don't, we're new here so probably they have to get use to us." Melchior replied as they went to their class.

Emilia and Connie make it to their class. They put their backpack where the girls backpacks are go where the girls are. And then, Queen Leah walk in as the girls was silent. "Good day ladies, I'm Queen Leah of Beauty Kingdom. And welcome to Proper class where I can teach you about how to be a PROPER lady." Queen Leah notice Emilia and Connie. "You there, you two must be a nice students correct?"

The girls nodded their heads. "Come here," Connie and Emilia look at each other and they shrug and walk forward to Queen Leah. "Now, introduces to yourselves to the class girls." Queen Leah as the girls turn to face the girls.

"Hello girls, I'm Emilia de Claire, daughter of Emily de Claire. And this is my cousin, Connie Hatchway, daughter of Constance Hatchway." Emilia smile. "Where did you live?" One of the girl raise her hand.

"Oh we live in mansions. I live in Hightower mansion while she live in Gracy Mansion." Connie replied.

"Oh, so you're rich?" Queen Leah ask them. "Well…. Yes?" Emilia replied. "Tell me, did you both train to be a proper lady? If so, try to walk with this heavy book" Queen Leah give these two a heavy book as Connie and Emilia look at each other and put the book on their head.

"Try to walk without book falling off." Queen Leah said as the girls are tested on their posture and must keep books from falling off their heads.

Connie and Emilia began to walk as everyone in the room was shock that they walk perfectly and without having a book fell off. They reach at the end of the wall as Queen Leah look suspicious about these two. _There something strange about these girls, they live in mansions but no body recall there was a mansions in Auradon. I will have to get my granddaughter to spy on them. I know there something strange about these new students_ , Queen Leah thought in her head.

Melchior was in chorus class, Mrs. Garderobe enter the room. "Bonjour students!" She said as everyone greet her back. "Welcome to my chorus class, I'm Mrs. Garderobe, your singing teacher. And today, we have a new student we have today." Melchior stand up as he bow his head to everyone in the room. "Good evening everyone, I'm Melchior Ravenswood, son of Melanie Ravenswood. I was transferred with Connie Hatchway, daughter of Constance Hatchway and her cousin, Emilia de Claire, daughter of Emily De Claire." Melchior sit down at his desk. Mrs. Garderobe then go on the lesson plan.

Few hours went by, it's lunch time. Connie, Emilia, and Melchior are setting together at the table. And well um…. thing are just getting weird….

"Um…. guys."

"Yes Emilia?"

"This is…. very weird," Connie whispered to them as everyone in the whole school is staring at them and making them uncomfortable. "Yes…. just don't notice them and just keep eating." Melchior whispered as he ate the sandwich.

"How come everyone keep staring?" Connie ask them.

"I don't know, maybe it's because we're transfer here and no one ever heard about us or what our backstories about us." Melchior answer. "I just want to eat in peace…"

"Everyone! Quite staring at them! It not nice to stare at them!" Fairy godmother make everyone to leave them alone to give them some peace. "I'm so sorry about that dear. I have no idea what got into them all." said Fairy Godmother as she apologize to them. "It alright fairy godmother, we have no idea what got into them." Melchior replied.

And so at night, they have been transformed into a ghost and their cloth was now in original 19th century outfit they wear, Emilia decided to take a walk around the building before she go to sleep. "Don't get caught Okay?" Connie shouted as Emilia nodded her head and went through a door.

Emilia flow through a hallway while she's humming a wedding march with a golden candelabra in her hand. As she head through the hallway, she never notice that someone have took a picture of her as a ghost.

"I better sent this to granny and she will tell everyone about this new kids!"

 **And that was Chapter three. I hope you guys enjoyed it, and I just wanted to see what you guys thought about it.**

 **And uh oh! Who is that person that caught a ghost Emilia on the phone? Let me know who is that person? And give me a reason why you think this person(or someone you think) took a picture and who is his or her granny?**

 **Anyway, please, review are the best form of motivation! Let me know what you think and see you all for the next chapter. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone, I hope you enjoy the previously chapter of "the spirits in nuptial doom". Anyway I don't own them and they are belong to Disney except my OC's. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story and see you all in the next chapter. ;)**

It was already December in United State of Auradon, the blanket of white that had just settled, there are a lot of Christmas decorations spreading around the place. There was also a huge two Christmas trees, one in the front of the school and other in the courtyard.

Emilia noticed the snow when she woke up. She went through her closest and wore her winter outfit. She's rock the tartan skirt up and down.

She hadn't paid much attention to her surroundings when she running into the room, so when she looked through the window in her and Connie room and saw the blanket of white that had just settled, her heart leapt for joy. And she wrote a note for Connie case she know where she is at. She didn't pause to think about anything else as she run through the hallway. To her, she love snow, it her favorite season at all time. To her, it was just an incredible wonder.

Winter was her favorite season, after all; during the winter, she help the butler and the maids decorate the mansion and helping put a ornaments on the dead Christmas tree, her nanny, Emma, bake her famous delicious homemade Christmas muffins. She remembers that her mother told her a story of "Sandy Claws", who is Tall white skeleton, extremely slender, skull, dress in a Sandy Claw outfit, bring good Christmas presents for all good ghoulish boys and girls, she remembers that she and her mother visited the Hightower Mansion for Christmas celebration party.

She walk out the building and saw that everything in Auradon was covered in a clean white blanket, free of any imprints of struggle. And, since many animals were hibernating, there was no hunting to be done. There are snowflakes falling down as she stick her tongue out and the snowflake landed on her tongue.

"Really? Sticking your tongue out?" Emilia turn around and saw Melchior, he's wearing a white shirt, white vest, white bow, black jacket, white breeches, black top hat in his head, white opera gloves, and black shoes.

The cloak features a faux leather mantle with red trim and with a collar, while the rest of the cloak flows down in a light weight black material. Elaborate Gothic designs decorate the red trim. The matching crimson red jabot features Gothic designs and buttons the cloak together and fits around the neck with a Velcro clasp. The matching crimson red jabot features Gothic designs and buttons the cloak together and fits around the neck with a Velcro clasp. An elastic band around the brim of the hat helps ensure a comfortable fit.

"Yeah? Got a problem with that?" Emilia smuggled as she place her arms in her wrist. "Oh nothing, and I find it adorable, wanna go to walk around the school?" Emilia nodded and she took Melchior arm.

They began to walk around the school as everyone is playing in the snow and while the marching band is play "Deck the hall". There are so many cheers in the season.

"There's so many wonderful cheers in everyone smile." said Emilia as Melchior nodded his head. "And look! It's Mal and King Ben!" Emilia pointed at them as they head forward to them. Melchior and Emilia bow and curtsy at them. "Scary Christmas," they greet as Mal and Ben look at them confused. "Um… you mean "Merry Christmas"?" said Mal.

"Well actually, back where we come from, we say "Scary Christmas" instead of "Merry Christmas"" Melchior replied.

"Um, why?" Mal ask this time.

"It time of our things you know?" Emilia said with a smile. They say goodbye as Mal and Ben look at each other confusing.

As they continue walking and talking, Melchior stop and face to Emilia. "Emilia de Claire, there's something I need to tell you." Melchior sigh. "Oh what it is?" Emilia ask her true love. "We've been close for a long time, and you're important to me. I really like you and I'm glad we've gotten to know each other. But I'm not ready to have a serious relationship right now." Melchior said as Emilia felt something is not good. "Emilia de Claire," says Melchior, "I wish I had time to explain…" Melchior turns and looks at Audrey as she walk out of the hallway.

"I'm sorry. It all happened so fast," Melchior tells Emilia. Emilia stares at him as he goes on. "Something happened to me when we're in Auradon. A connection." Audrey giggles at Ben. That's not true! Melchior love me the entire time when we were kid and never once, except for a small little time, did Melchior ever doubt our relationship? Emilia think in her head.

Emilia shakes her head. "I'm sorry…what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that—" Melchior begins.

"It was love!" Audrey finishes. "I just—I realized how alike Melchior and I are, you know?"

"What did you mean?" Emilia asking him.

"I don't want to hurt you, but I want to break up with you."

"What!?"

"I want us to be friends, but not go out as a couple you know what I mean? I don't want to hurt you. I'm sorry if this isn't the way you wanted things to be. I'm sorry if this hurts you. And I know this is hard to hear." Melchior sight as he let go of her hand and not facing her. "I know you'll be ok. I know we'll always care about each other. I'll always remember the good times we had. I'll always be glad I got to know you. I know there's another guy who will be happy to have a chance to go out with you. I'm sorry Emilia de Claire, goodbye." Melchior said as he and Audrey began chit chat and giggle as Emilia began to cry.

Ben and Mal watch the whole thing as Mal took her to her room and told Ben that she'll meet him later.

In the empty hallway, Audrey and Melchior are face to face. "Now, remember our deal here?" Audrey ask.

Melchior sight as he nodded. "Yes, I remember our deal."

Flashback

 _Melchior was playing a piano in his room in afternoon when suddenly, a knock on the door. Melchior get up and open a door. It was Audrey standing there with her hand behind her back. "Yes?" Melchior politely ask. "We need to talk," Audrey said as he let her enter his room. Melchior close a door as he look confused. "Um, why you want to talk about?" Melchior._

 _"This," Audrey held her phone out as Melchior heart drop. It was a three photos of them as a ghost. The first one was Emilia as a ghost while she is holding a floating candelabra, other picture of Connie wiping her axes, and him playing a piano._

 _"Is that…."_

 _"Yes, this is a picture of you three as a ghosts."_

 _"You better not let everyone see this!"_

 _"Oh I wouldn't… unless…"_

 _"Unless what?"_

 _"Here a deal, if you date me and dump Emilia, I wouldn't post these photos online. But if you don't, I will post it online and the whole people of Auradon will see you three as a ghosts."_

 _Melchior don't know what to do. He love Emilia with all his heart, but dumping her will break her heart. If Audrey post this, then everyone in the whole school and Auradon will find out about this and whose know what will happen if they find out._

 _"Well? What the gotta be? Date me? Or post it?"_

 _"Alright, I will date you."_

 _"Excellent, see you tomorrow Melchior boopboop." Audrey squeal as she was about to exited his room_

 _"Oh! I almost forgot! If you tell anyone about this, I will post" she leave_ _as Melchior close the door and slide down the door._

Flashback end

"Good, since we're now dating, you have to do whatever I say okay?" Audrey said.

"Y-Yes Audrey."

"Call me Princess Beauty."

"Yes…. Princess Beauty."

 **And that was Chapter four. I hope you guys enjoyed it, and I just wanted to see what you guys thought about it.**

 **Anyway, please, review are the best form of motivation! Let me know what you think and see you all for the next chapter. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone, I hope you enjoy the previously chapter. Anyway I don't own them and they are belong to Disney except my OC's. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story and see you all in the next chapter. ;)**

"MELCHIOR EVAN RAVENSWOOOOOOOOOD!!!" SHE yell so very loud that the whole world can hear it. Connie was marching angrily as students move out of the way. Melchior was talking with Audrey as Connie grab him on the collar and push him against the wall and place her axe on his neck. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you with my axe!" Connie enraged as Melchior try to get his words out of his mouth.

"Hey! Leave my boyfriend alone you—"

"Shut your damn mouth prissy princess!"

Audrey shut her mouth as Connie turn her face to Melchior. "Mal and Evie bring my cousin Emilia to our room with her eyes brawling out and told me what happen, I will say it again you piano boy! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you with my axe!"

"C-Connie, I k-know your angry."

"Damn right I'm angry!!!"

Connie was exactly like her mother; she cultivated rage, stored it inside her until she could strike back to whoever had wronged her.

"Why did you make her cry!!"

"Connie, I will tell you privately o-okay?" Connie let go of his collar as Melchior try to caught his breath. "Can't you wait here for me please? I need to talk to her privately." He told Audrey as he grab Connie and head to the janitor closet as he close it shut.

"You better give me a explanation mister!" Connie shouted. "Connie the reason why I broke up with Emilia it because Audrey caught three pictures of us as a ghosts, she blackmailed me, if I break up with Emilia and be her boyfriend, she wouldn't post it on the Social media, but if I don't..."

"She will post it on the social media and everyone will know that we are a ghosts." Connie finished as Melchior nodded his head. Connie took a deep breath as she look into Melchior eyes. "What are we going to do? Can you just take her phone and delete it?" Connie ask as she sitting on the cardboard box. "No, I can't, she also threatened me that if I told everyone about she blackmail me, then she will post it so the whole world can see it." Melchior replied.

"She also say that her family is coming to Auradon Prep. to meet me after school."

"And who her family again?"

"Sleeping Beauty."

"Hi Mom and Daddy!" Audrey smile at her parents as she hug them. Melchior is standing there pretend to be happy to see them. "Mom, Daddy, this's my boyfriend Melchior Evan Ravenswood, son of Melanie Ravenswood." Melchior bow his head as he shook their hands. "It's so nice to meet you both, Audrey told me a lot about you both." He smiled.

"It's so nice to meet you too Melchior Ravenswood," Aurora smile at him. "Ahh my dear granddaughter, Audrey, you have found some boy who's rich like us and live in the Manor than living in a commoner house." Queen Leah smile as Melchior know who she's. She is Connie and Emilia teacher, who teach girls about how to be a proper lady.

"I knew you love him, Melchior Booboo is a handsome guy in the world." Audrey squealing as Melchior look so uncomfortable. "Melchior Ravenswood, how about we could take a nice walk in the garden, I would love to get to know you more." Aurora said as Melchior nodded his head as they head to the school garden. Aurora pull him into a bench and look into the eyes. "I know that look, it's a same look of all Audrey boyfriends does, I know you don't love her but and you explain for me please? I promise that I wouldn't be mad at you, You have my word." Aurora said kindly as Melchior took a deep breath.

"Audrey blackmail me, she took three pictures of… well… me and my friends as a…..ghosts." Melchior look away.

"I see, please continue."

"Back then, me, Connie, and Emilia are immortals, we're ghost and we cannot age. Our mothers are both ghosts bride. Madame Leota have put a spell to each Mansions, that was haunted by the ghosts. We are now human by day and ghosts by night. I was in relationship with Emilia, she's my one true love, we first met at Hightower Mansion on Scarymas Eve when we're a kid. Our love grow continues as we got older, I still love her with all my heart but I broke her heart, it because your daughter blackmail me, if I date her, she wouldn't post a picture of us as a ghosts, but if I don't, she will post it on social media. Please, you must keep this as a secret your majesty!" Melchior beg to Sleeping Beauty.

"I won't tell everyone about this. This WILL stay between YOU AND ME ONLY. I'm promise." Aurora smile.

"T-thank you your majesty." He bow down. "Please, just to all me Rose or Aurora." Aurora giggle.

They both got up and head inside the school. Meanwhile in Connie and Emilia room. Connie told her what happen and the reason of why Melchior broke up with her. "Wait, Audrey blackmail him!?" Emilia was shock. "Yeah, she blackmail him, if he date her, she wouldn't post it, if he don't, she will post it."

"We have to tell Fairy Godmother or King Ben about this."

"No! Melchior told me that if we told this to Fairy Godmother or King Ben then Audrey will know."

"Well, there must be something we can do."

"Well, Christmas break is coming up, any plan?" Connie decided to change a subject. "Well, my mother throwing a Scary Christmas party in the mansion. I think if we invite our friends to come and see who we are." Connie smile.

A few weeks later, Connie, Emilia, and Melchior invited Ben, Mal, Evie, Doug, Jay, Carlos, Jane, Dizzy, and Lonnie to join their Scary Christmas party in Hightower Mansion. Melchior lie to Audrey saying that he and his mother was going to visit her family off state and it because his "grandpa" was dying and wouldn't make it before new year celebrate. Lucky, Audrey and her parents are going to visit prince Philip father Kingdom to celebrate Christmas. After she left, the ghosts kid pack their suitcase and wait until their friends to done packing. Melchior, Connie, and Emilia is wearing their same cloth they wore when they first arrive to Auradon Prep.

"It about time!" Connie growl at them as they arrive, "sorry, it because Jay was sleeping and wouldn't wake up!" Mal replied.

"Great now you're all here, get inside the limbo." Melchior said as everyone got into the limbo. Hurd went by as they are on their way to Hightower Mansion, Jane began asking them a question. "So guys, why don't you tell us about this Sandy Claws, we never heard about him."

"Oh! I glad you ask Jane," Melchior said as he lower his book. "What did you mean?" Ben ask.

"Well, let us tell you about our dear Sandy Claw. 'Twas a long time ago (longer now than it seems), In a place that, perhaps, you have seen in your dreams. For the story that you are about to be told began in the holiday worlds of old. I know you're all curious to see who he is. It's what happens when two holidays collide!" He said as a limbo drive through a New Orleans Square and stop in front of the gate. The mansion on the outside was decorated with garlands, candles, skeletons head and pumpkins. Everyone got off the limbo and grab their suitcases. The limbo drove off as Connie open a gate.

"Um… your house look so…. I can't find a word that I am looking for." Doug said as they proceed through the queue area, they can hear a music box play strange, creepy music. "Wait, did you hear that?" Carlos said.

"It sounded like… a music box." Jane look confused as the music box is coming inside the mansion and the closer they reach the mansion the louder the music box go.

"It's a music box you guys are hearing. It plays every day in December." Connie smile. As Connie was about to open a door, a boy around their age open it. He is wearing that is similar to Melchior, "ConCon!" A boy hug him. "You must be cold. I will give you a nice warm hug!"

"Ghost damn it Raul! That's enough hugging!!" Connie try to get him off of her.

Emilia giggle as she turn to face to the group. "Guys, this is Raul Pace, son of Randall Pace." Raul stop hugging Connie and saw their new friend. "Hi! I'm Raul Pace! It's so nice to meet you both!" Raul shake everyone hands.

"Come inside! We have been dying to have you here in the mansion!" Raul squeal and welcome them to the mansion as the gangs walk inside. Raul close the door as he let out the small chuckle so they wouldn't hear him.

 **And that was Chapter five, I hope you guys enjoyed it, and I just wanted to see what you guys thought about it.**

 **Anyway, please, review are the best form of motivation! Let me know what you think and see you all for the next chapter. :)**


End file.
